


Comparing Beauty

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gimlas Week:Day 3: Fangorn Forest/Glittering Caves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli confesses in the Glittering Caves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Beauty

Day 3: Fangorn Forest/Glittering Caves

Gimli was nervous, anxious, excited, overjoyed and overwhelmed. He felt like a storm of emotions and with no eye in the middle ether. An it was all the elf's fault, of course. 

The elf with his sparkling eyes, his bubbling laughter and breath-taking smile. 

He's the reason, he's going through so much trouble to confess. He had dropped hints in Fangorn but they had flown right over Legolas's pretty head. 

So he's going to try again. In the Glittering Caves. 

\----------------------------------

They were close and Gimli wanted to make it, all of it, a complete surprise.

"Wait." 

Gimli stopped and turned to Legolas.

"Close your eyes." 

Legolas looked slightly worried for a moment before looking deep into Gimli's eyes and seeing whatever he needed to see. 

Complete trust and faith flittered over his features before he smiled and handed Gimli a hand and closed his eyes."

"Lead the way, my friend."

\----------------------–------—-----

Gimli ended up stopping and carrying Legolas bridal style and smiling as he heard Legolas's surprised and happy laughter, as Legolas's hair dance while it fell and his smile brighten up the room.

"Is this easier for you, my friend?" Legolas teased.

"To carry me than to lead a blind elf through unground caves? I think you might be failing as a tour guide, Master Dwarf."

Gimli snorted.

"Oh hush, you. This is simply faster than having you stumble the rest of the way."

"Sure, my friend. I think you're just impatient."

Gimli slightly jostled Legolas up out of his arms, then caught him and Legolas's laughter echoing on the caves reminded Gimli of an underground bubbling creek.

\--------—------------------–------

When they got to the heart of the Glittering Caves, Gimli put Legolas down and retook his hand bring him to the edge of the underground lake. He had Legolas slip off his light, fancy flats and dip his feet in.

Legolas snickered and wrinkled his nose at the cold caress. 

Gimli whispered in his ear, "Open your eyes now."

When Legolas does so, he gasped and has no words for the beauty before him.

\---------------------–——•------------

Later as Legolas danced on the lakes shore and Gimli watched him, but he is... Anxious about his upcoming confession. 

He called his lovely elf over and Legolas does not stop dancing but danced over to him. It makes Gimli grin to see it.

"Lad, sit down. I have something for you." Gimli muttered, unable to be too loud in this moment and disturb the quiet harmony they have right now-away from the rest of the world. 

"What is it?" Legolas bit his bottom lip, curious. 

Gimli reached into his pocket and pulled out a clasp.

"When I came of age, I made this clasp for my one. So that when I found them I could show the world that they were mine and we would soon be married. I didn't know why at the time but the night before I made it I had a dream about emerald green leaves falling down from the sky and I couldn't get them out of my head the next day... So I made it in the shape of an emerald leaf."

He stopped and opened his hand showing it to Legolas, then grabbed one of Legolas's and placed it in the middle of his palm before he closed it over, protectively. 

"And now I give it to you, my one."

Legolas opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at Gimli, tears in his eyes and smile on his face.

"Gimli." He whispered before leaning over and lightly kissing his on the lips.

"Would you put it in for me? I'm afraid I don't yet know how to make the proper braid and I would have it in now to symbolize that I am yours, and you are mine."

Gimli's voice was thick as he answered.

"Aye. I could do that." 

\-------–—------------–-------------

Gimli learned something new about elves that day, to bed one-is to wed one.

He finds he doesn't mind that. Not when the most beautiful creature in the world is under him. Pale all over but also different shades of pink and red. Swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Shinning eyes and glistening skin. 

Gimli runs his beard in between Legolas thighs and his love squirms.

Legolas shines to Gimli, and he can see millions of tiny reflections of his beautiful one in all the gems, second best only to the image before him.

Legolas finds he can not look at the reflections without getting over whelmed but he can not look away from Gimli's eyes.

Gimli once went on in long poetry about this place but now he finds that the beauty of the caves will never compare to the beauty of this moment, when he and his one joined together in eternity.


End file.
